I Will Always Love You
by Mirabelle456
Summary: Isis finds Malik's journal after tragedy strikes. While reading, she learns the story of two lovers.


**AN:** Warning. Kinda depressing...

**Round 3 of the Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction Contest**: Manipulashipping (Malik/Anzu)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters.**

* * *

"How could you, Anzu-chan?" the blond young man said, keeping a fierce grip on the woman's wrist. She tried to twist away, but cried out in pain when he only tightened his grip even more.

"Malik-kun, please, stop! You're hurting me!"

"Anzu-chan, I've loved you ever since I first set eyes on you. And you betrayed me!"

"You're not yourself! Your other personality, it's come back!"

The man threw the woman down on the ground and stood over her as she whimpered in pain. Suddenly, a large truck came barreling around the corner, slamming into the two of them…

* * *

"I am so sorry, Miss Ishtar," the police officer said to the pale woman standing at the door, "is there anything I could do for you?"

Isis shook her head, in shock. Malik, dead? It seemed like only yesterday, she had spoken with him about his plans for college, and now he was gone. A tear rolled down her cheek as she retreated back into her brother's apartment. She had been staying with him while she was in Domino, making sure that the artifacts that were brought over from Egypt were handled appropriately. Wandering through the apartment, she came to a stop outside Malik's bedroom. She tentatively stepped in, taking a look around. A small, black book on his bed caught her eye.

She took the five quick steps over to the bed and sat down, picking up the book. Written very clearly in blue ink on the inside cover was a title, one that made it very clear to the quiet lady what this book was.

'Malik's Journal'

In any other situation, Isis would have just left the room the way it was, and not looked deeper in the book. However, it didn't matter any more. Malik was gone. She skimmed the first few pages; nothing caught her eye. However, the fifth entry made her start.

_Apr 22_

_I think I'm in love. Every time I see her, my heart leaps. She seems so sad these days, ever since the Pharaoh had to leave, but she tries to keep her head up and her eyes bright when her friends are around. It must be hard for her. She's just so beautiful. Her hair hangs perfectly from her head, and she has an amazing figure. And she's a great dancer. I love having a spare while she's in dance class, I get to watch. When she's dancing, she never pouts, even if her eyes were teary before the class starts. I really think I love her…_

Isis smiled and read on. Entry after entry was full of her brother's thoughts about the girl that he finally named on May 4 (although Isis had known all along), and according to his journal, he had paid the ridiculously high ticket price for her dance recital just to see her. Malik had only missed a couple days of writing in his journal, from what Isis could see. Day after day, all he could write about was how beautiful she was, but he never made any mention of asking her out until June 16.

_June 16_

_I'm going to ask her out tomorrow. I've waited two months, and I'm sure she doesn't have a boyfriend. Yuugi seems to like her, but I don't think that she is returning the feelings. As for Jounouchi, Honda, and Otogi, they have their own girls to worry about. It doesn't look like I have competition. I think I'm going to wait for her outside the school and catch her after class. Hopefully she'll be alone. If she's with Yuugi and the others, I'll wait…_

Evidently, she had been alone, as the next day's entry was full of joy.

_June 17_

_She said yes! I can't believe it, she said yes! YES YES YES! We're meeting at a café tomorrow, and might go to the park afterwards. YES! I'm so happy! This has got to be the best day of my life! What should I wear? Oh, Ra, thank you! I'm so EXCITED!_

The next couple of months were full of the relationship growing. Apparently, after the café came a movie, and several walks through the park. All of this had occurred while Isis was still in Egypt. How could Rashid not have noticed his brother's continual absence? In any case, her brother appeared to be happy. At least, happy until the holidays.

_December 19_

_Well, Anzu-chan is going away with her family for the holidays. This is going to be a long month, without her. I'm happy for her, but it's going to be weird, not having her around. I guess I should get used to loneliness…_

Isis frowned. This had been the shortest entry Malik had written yet, and there were a lot of dark undertones in the message. However, as she skimmed over the increasingly frustrated entries over the Christmas holidays, things seemed to brighten up as Malik started counting down the days until Anzu returned.

_January 02_

_5 days._

_New Years Day was long. It wasn't the best day I've had in my life… but only five days, and Anzu-chan is back. I can't wait for her to get back. First thing she gets back, I want to take her ice skating. That should be nice, and she can show off her awesome dance skills on the ice!_

_January 05_

_2 DAYS_

_Anzu-chan comes home in TWO DAYS!_

_January 06_

_TOMORROW!_

_January 07_

_ANZU-CHAN CAME BACK TODAY! We went ice skating, and had a lot of fun. She shared her stories from her vacation, and I tried to avoid telling her how miserable I had been. If she leaves again, I might just die. I've grown so attached to her!_

That entry frightened Isis. It appeared that Malik had been focusing his life around the girl, and as much as she was happy for her brother, she was sure that his love was turning into obsession. As she started to flip the page to the next entry, the phone rang. Luckily there was a phone right beside Malik's bed. She picked it up and answered in flawless Japanese.

"Moshi moshi, Isis Ishtar speaking,"

Whoever it was on the other line, they were obviously distraught.

"He-hello? Is Malik Ishtar there?" the voice sobbed.

"I'm sorry, he's not available," Isis answered, choking back a sob of her own.

"May I-may I leave a mess-message?"

"Who is this?" Isis asked, curious.

"Mazaki Chizuki," the woman managed to get out before another sob escaped her lips. Isis frowned. It was Anzu's mother.

"Mazaki-san, I'm very sorry, but my brother - Malik – well… he's… dead,"

"Nani? Him too?"

Isis was shocked. Anzu was also – she stopped herself from thinking the word. Her tears, held back for so long, finally fell rapidly down her cheeks. What could have caused two happy lovers to have their lives taken at such a young age? Perhaps Malik's journal could answer her question.

"Mazaki-san, I'm terribly sorry, but a friend of mine just arrived. Could I phone you back later?" she asked, cringing at her white lie. The other end was silent for a moment before Mazaki responded around a hiccup.

"Yes,"

The line went dead. Isis replaced the phone in its charger and picked up the journal again. The next several entries were full of cheesy love stories and pretty much the detailed thoughts of a lovestruck man and his girlfriend. He described each and every kiss (their first kiss had been back in August) in great detail, and some private secrets that Anzu had told him (Isis skipped over these). It wasn't until June that the relationship hit another speed bump.

According to Malik's journal, he had been on his way to meet Anzu for a date when he saw her kissing Kajiki Ryouta. Shocked, he had turned around and effectively stood the girl up. He had decided not to confront Anzu about the fact, but started to act a bit different around her, Isis guessed from the fact that Malik had written that Anzu had asked him if he was okay. In any case, for the next few months, he had stayed on the low side, until he caught the girl again.

_September 14_

_I caught Anzu again with Kajiki. This time I stuck around, but I watched her carefully. This is the second time now, and I can't believe it. We've been together for so long, and she would dare to betray me like this? I'm getting so annoyed at her. Once Kajiki left and I 'arrived', she acted like nothing was wrong. As if she didn't know that I would have seen something like that. She knows I'm punctual. She knows that I would have been there for that. I can't believe her._

Isis read on, growing increasingly more apprehensive. With each new entry, Malik started to write differently, as if he was changing somehow. The way he worded things come November started to make sense to the woman. Some small part of his dark personality was emerging.

At some point, Malik had decided to play at Anzu's game, according to the little black book. He had started dating a new girl in his class behind his girlfriend's back, and made sure that Anzu saw him. His entries also started to take on more of a personal note to Anzu.

_December 21_

_Merry Christmas, Anzu. I took HAKIMI ice skating, just like I took you in January. I bet you'd LOVE to go ice skating with me. NO, wait, you like ice skating with KAJIKI now. I understand. You can go do whatever the hell you want with that guy. I'm happy now._

Finally, it appeared that Anzu had confronted him. Isis started at the date. It had been exactly one month ago.

_February 14_

_HA, Valentines Day. My FAVOURITE day of the year. Yeah right. You confronted me today, Anzu. I just LAUGHED in your face and asked you what you were talking about. HAHAHA! I don't care what you think anymore. Hakimi and I are happy. She actually LISTENS to me. You just go and have fun with other men. So, it's the day of love, and we officially broke up. Have fun. I don't effin care about you anymore._

From the last day of February onwards, things went for a wild ride.

_February 28_

_I can't stand it. Hakimi isn't fun anymore. I miss you. I want you back! I'm asking you tomorrow to forgive me, you got that?_

_March 1_

_Hello. All couples go through rough times. We made it through it, though. Yes, I'm happy we're back together. Yes, I know you missed me._

_March 4_

_YOU THINK I WOULD'T HAVE CAUGHT IT? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! KAJIKI AGAIN? That's it. It's over, Mazaki._

_March 10_

_I miss you so badly. I can't believe you hurt me like this. You know this means I have to confront you about this. I've been so worked up over you that I completely forgot that Isis is coming tomorrow. MY OWN SISTER! You made me forget about her. I can't believe you. But I still love you. How can I hate and love you?_

_March 12_

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow. Tomorrow…_

Isis skipped over the mantra to the very last line of Malik's last entry ever.

_Tomorrow you pay._As the investigation was over, the officer was ready to put the case away. However, something was nagging at the back of his mind. Grabbing the security tape from the night that the young couple had been killed, he watched it from the beginning.

* * *

Mazaki walked into the alley. Malik confronted her. They argued. Malik pushed her to the ground. The truck came around the corner. They were both killed…

He paused the tape and rewound it, watching frame by frame.

_As the truck barreled around the corner, Malik looked up in shock. Throwing himself over Anzu, he attempted to shield her with his body, and shouted something._

Stop. Rewind again. Read lips.

"_I will always love you."_


End file.
